


Cookies

by Khaelis (orphan_account)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 03:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9473990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Khaelis
Summary: Rose never really had a thing for cookies





	

**Author's Note:**

> Very short story that came out of nowhere because my fingers were itching to write something.
> 
> I hope you'll like it!

Rose had never particularly liked cookies.

It started just after the daft alien with big ears and a leather jacket regenerated into the childish Time Lords with a somewhat disturbing obsession with bananas. Whenever she got back to her room after a wild and exciting adventure, she always found a cookie on her bedside table along with a steaming cup of tea. Always the same kind, with a slight aroma she couldn’t quite describe and big chunks of chocolate. And she always ate them, even if she didn't really like them.

She had always thought it was the Tardis’ way to comfort her after their almost daily near-death encounters, a way to enjoy some quiet and relax before she’d have to jump into trouble and run for her life again. It was just a cookie. A good cookie, assuredly, but a simple cookie nonetheless. And she had never quite liked cookies anyway.

Why Rose fell to her knees with tears in her eyes the first time she opened her bedroom door in the other dimension, she didn’t know. It should have been because she had left so much behind. Because she was now stuck in a painfully dull universe where no flying blue boxes could take her away through space and time. Because she had lost the man she loved. But no. She realized she was crying because there was no cookie on this bedside table. It was stupid, because she had never liked cookies much anyway.

One day, she collapsed on her bed with an exhausted sigh and closed her eyes. A small smile tugged at her lips when a sweet smell reached her nose and the mattress sagged behind her back.

“Aren’t you going to eat it?” he asked playfully after planting a soft kiss on her shoulder.

“You know I don’t like your cookies,” came her answer with a nudge in his ribs.

“Of course you don’t. You _love_ them.”

And when he bent over her to pick up the chocolate cookie and she took the bite she was offered from his fingers, she thought he might be right. Cookies weren’t so bad after all.


End file.
